My Life Was Simpler In New Jersey
by I'm insane and proud
Summary: All Alyssa Blake wanted was to be herself,but she didn't want to move to another country.She wakes up the next morning to find an egg in her bed.Alyssa's arrival has caused her life and those of the ten guardians to become a crazy emotional roller coster.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but however, I do own my own OCs.

I sat in my room packing box after box after box. Why am I packing boxes? Well, that's because I'm moving from my hometown of Cherry Hill, New Jersey to Japan.

"Why are we moving?" I asked my mother in an annoyed voice.

"Your father got a new job and we have to move to Japan in order for him to keep it," she explained.

"Why can't dad get a normal job in New Jersey so we don't have to move?" I grumbled while placing my comforter in a box.

"Why do you have such a problem with this?" my mother questioned in an irritated manner.

"I won't have any friends and I won't know where I'm going. I'll be a complete idiot, or even worse, a social outcast!"

"Don't worry! You'll make tons of new friends!"

"Of course I will…" I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

The next day, was the day of the plane ride. I was sulking throughout the whole trip. I mean, who wants to move to another country when you know you'll make a complete idiot out of yourself? I sat in the window seat with an irritated face.

"Don't worry Alyssa. You'll have fun in Japan and you'll make tons of new friends," my mom said.

"Mom, you know all the cliques and Queen Bees that start in sixth grade? They all just get worst as they get older. I'm seventeen now! The cliques are five times as bad as when they first started," I said.

"Hey look, the breakfast cart is here," my mother said nervously while attempting to change the subject.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the window. My mom is _excruciatingly_ horrible at trying to make everything better. One time was when my fish died. She said, "He's in fish heaven now, where there's unlimited fish food and cat and bear repellent. Anyway… About that—" She would say something really corny to make me feel better and then change the subject to something really stupid.

After a breakfast of airline cereal, I became very tired. All of the stress that was building up inside of me was taking its toll and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Alyssa. We're here."

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window and saw that the plane was landing. When the plane landed, I grabbed my carry-on luggage from under my seat and headed towards the exit. I walked off the plane into the airport with my parents all the way to the baggage claim. Of course my suitcase was pink, thanks to my mom, who believed I was a girly girl. I happened to hate that wretched color…

Why she thinks I'm girly, I have no idea. I act like I'm girly, when I'm not. If I change, mom will of course say, "Sports?! You want to play sports?! That's not your character at all!"

And if there's a way to avoid that, I'm all for it. I just wish I could be who I would like to be, but I can't because my mom thinks I'm 'girly.'

"Come on, Alyssa. We have to go pick up the car," my mom said.

I followed my parents to the car and sat in the backseat as we headed towards our new house. When we arrived, I looked at it in shock. Why is our house huge?

I grabbed my suitcase and walked to the front door as my parents unpacked the boxes from the car. I walked in with a smile as my mom shouted, "Your room is upstairs, last one on the right!"

I walked up the stairs to my room and my smile disappeared. "Typical mom…"

My room was completely pink. There was no bed yet, so I have an empty pink room to sleep in. Oh that's fine. Not!

I looked out the window in the corner of the room and saw a huge backyard. Is that a tree house?

"When my parents aren't home, I'm playing soccer back there," I muttered.

I walked around the house for a while and came across the staircase to the basement. I walked down and turned around the corner.

"I wonder if they know there's a dance studio and piano down here," I said out loud as I walked over towards the piano and ran my fingers over the keys.

Later, I walked back upstairs to see my parents bringing in the last few boxes.

"Okay, that's the last one," my father sighed.

"You do know that there are no beds, right?" I asked.

"The mattresses are here, but the actual beds won't be here until Thursday," he replied.

"You do know its Sunday here, correct?"

"So, for about a week we'll be sleeping on mattresses on the floor of the bedrooms," dad muttered.

"I think your pillows and sheets are in one of these boxes," my mom interrupted.

I grabbed one of the boxes and headed up to my room. I placed the box on the floor and ripped the tape off.

"This is going to the back of the closet," I muttered as I looked inside. "I didn't think I had this much nail polish." I picked up one of the bottles and looked at the price tag. "Mom actually paid for this?! If I was there, I probably would have stopped her!"

I closed the box and slid it into the closet. I walked down the stairs and picked up another box. When I opened the box, I sighed.

"Pink and trillions of ruffles is the worst combination known to Alyssa Blake."

"Alyssa, I found your pink skirt!" my mom yelled.

_Aaaahhh!!_ I wanted to shout, but I stayed calm as I yelled back, "I'm coming!"

I walked over to my parents' room.

"I found it with the matching sweater," mom smiled.

"Thanks…"

I walked back to my room and threw the sweater and skirt on top of nail polish box. I walked back towards the backyard and the tree house. "Maybe, I can hang out in there for a while," I said to myself.

"Mom, Dad, I'm heading for the backyard," I called

"Okay, when you come back in, I'll give you your school schedule!" was my reply.

I walked into the backyard and climbed the ladder into the tree house.

_This is huge! I wonder how long it took to make this,_ I thought.

I walked towards the window of the tree house and stared outside.

"Why does everyone think I'm a girly girl? I'm nothing like that at all. I'm a tomboy. I love sports and skateboarding. I wish I could show the world who I want to be, the person I would be."

"Alyssa, we have to finish unpacking the boxes," mother called.

"I gotta go…" I said walking back into the house.

"Alyssa, what time is it?" dad asked.

"10:00. I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Your clothes for tomorrow are hanging up in the closet."

I opened the closet and sighed. I shook my head and laid on the mattress that was on the floor in my room.

"I hope your right, mom. Sometimes you are, but most of the time you aren't…" I muttered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I stared at the thing lying on my mattress.

"Why is there an egg in my bed?!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I paced around the room freaking out like a madman. I stopped and stared at the little, blue egg with a skateboard on it. That small, little object was freaking me out so much that I wasn't able to sit still.

"Does this happen in Japan because I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen in America?" I thought

"Okay, let's go over what happened. I move to another country and I wake up to find an egg! Oh that's completely normal," I muttered sarcastically to myself.

"Alyssa, ten minutes until breakfast," mother called.

"Okay, no need to panic. Just calm down and breathe, Alyssa. There has to be some logical reason for this," I said in attempt to comfort myself.

_"Why does everyone think I'm a girly girl? I'm nothing like that at all. I'm a tomboy. I love sports and skateboarding. I wish I could show the world who I want to be, the person I __**would**__ be."_

"I said I wanted to be myself. I didn't say I wanted to lay an egg!" I screamed in rage.

"Alyssa? Is something wrong?" mother asked.

"No," I quickly lied.

I couldn't tell my mom that I 'laid' an egg. She would do what she usually does and make up something lame to change the subject.

I took my outfit out of my closet and stared at it in disgust. The look of the outfit made me want to ruffle in up and throw it away. Annoyed, I got dressed and headed downstairs.

"You look great, Alyssa. I made waffles," my mother said handing me a plate.

I ate my waffles in silence. I was scared that I would let something about the egg slip. When I was done I walked back upstairs and saw a key on my pillow.

"That wasn't there a minute ago," I whispered in shock.

"Alyssa, you have to get going or you'll be late!" my yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, mom," I said. I quickly grabbed the key and egg without much thought. Stuffing the egg in my pocket and throwing the key into my bag, I swiftly ran downstairs and towards the door.

"Bye mom," I said rushing out of the house.

I dashed down the street towards Seiyo Academy High School. I looked around as everyone talked with their friends. Here we go again. I'm the alone girl, the girl with no one to talk to, the girl with no one to hang out with, the girl with no one who knows the real her.

Then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see a girl with four girls behind her.

"I'm Saaya Yamabuki and you must be the new American transfer student, Alyssa Blake," the girl said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am," I answered.

"Being most popular girl here at Seiyo Academy High School automatically makes me the official welcoming committee. So, let's start," Saaya said while her grin got bigger.

I started to follow her when a girl with pink hair and honey-gold eyes nonchalantly walked up to us.

"Saaya, you're not the welcoming committee nor the most popular girl at this school. I'll take over," she said with a voice of authority.

"Once again, Hinamori Amu, you are trying to steal my popularity!" Saaya shouted as she stalked off with her followers.

"She can't steal what you don't have," I muttered.

The pink haired girl laughed. "I'm Amu and this is Seiyo Academy High School," Amu said after a few giggles. Then, I saw four small floating people, or fairies, or whatever they are, floating around Amu.

"Amu, what are those little fairy things floating around you?" I asked in surprise.

"We aren't fairies," one of them said.

"Follow me," Amu instructed as she turned around and waved her hand to for me to follow. We walked through a small little forest as I followed Amu towards a gigantic glass building.

"This is the Guardian's Garden," Amu said as she gestured to it.

"Seems a little ostentatious," I whispered.

"Eh, you'll get used to it," Amu insisted as we walked in.

"Amu-chan is back!" a voice shouted.

"Calm down, Yaya," Amu said while rolling her eyes and sighing.

"The eleventh chair is filled," Amu called.

"By who?" another voice asked.

"The American transfer student," Amu answered.

"Alyssa Renee Blake. Birthday is February 10th, hates the color pink and she moved here yesterday," a girl with long blonde ponytails said.

"Isn't that invading my privacy?" I asked in shock. How did she know all about me?

"As guardians, it's our job to know everything there is to know about the students here."

"That's not creepy at all," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Okay, let's get introductions on the road!" a girl with orange-brown pigtails said.

"Ace of Hearts chair, Yuiki Yaya, and this is Pepe, my guardian character. I have a Humpty Lock," Yaya said with a monstrous and babyish grin.

"So that's what those fairy things are," I said as I looked at Pepe.

"We're not fairies," the little chara said in distaste.

"Anyway, if we're going to make it on time to our next class, I suggest we continue with introductions," a boy with glasses said.

"Jack of Spades chair, Sanjou Kairi. This is Musashi. I hold the Dumpty Key that goes with Yaya's lock," Kairi said as he readjusted his glasses.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" a girl with curly blonde hair asked. She had a blank expression.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Queen of Clovers chair, Mashiro Rima. My guardian character is Kusu Kusu. I have a Dumpty Key," she said nonchalantly.

"Jack of Clovers chair Fujisaki Nagihiko. This is Rhythm and Temari. Don't ask why I have a girl guardian character. Rima has the key to my lock," a boy with purple hair said.

"King of Hearts chair, Tadase Hotori. My guardian character is Kiseki. I have a Dumpty Key," the blond boy said.

Then a girl who looked just like Amu started speaking, "Queen of Hearts chair, Hinamori Ama. The Amu is my twin sister. Unlike Amu, I only have one guardian character, Yumi. I have the lock to Tadase's key."

"Ace of Clovers chair, Hoshina Utau. My guardian characters are Iru and Eru. I hold a Dumpty Key," the girl the blonde ponytails said.

"King of Clovers chair, Souma Kukai, and yes there's another one of me. Hiroki is my guardian character," a boy with neon green eyes said.

"Joker's chair, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yoru is my guardian character and I have a Dumpty Key" a boy with midnight blue hair said with a smirk.

"Joker's chair, Hinamori Amu. My guardian characters are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. And I have the lock that goes with Ikuto's key," Amu said.

"And I'm the Souma Kikai. Jack of Diamonds chair. And all I've got is this lock!" he said while showing me his Humpty Lock.

"I'm Alyssa Blake. I don't have a guardian character, just this egg," I said as I took the blue egg with the skateboard out of my pocket.

"Your guardian character will be born from that," Kairi said.

"Before I get confused, what exactly is a guardian character?" I asked.

"It's your would be self. Yaya wanted to be a baby forever and thus Pepe was born," Yaya said.

"She talks in third person by the way," Kairi quickly explained.

"Oh and I have this key," I said taking the key out of my bag.

"Seeing what chairs are left over, Alyssa what chair are you going to be?" Amu asked.

"I guess Queen of Diamonds," I shrugged.

"Well guardians, I present our Queen of Diamonds!"


End file.
